I can't say I hate you
by Panda Dayo
Summary: "Kalau Iza-nii sebegitu yakinnya merasa tidak gila dan tidak homo, kenapa Iza-nii tidak coba saja bilang benci ke Shizuo-san?"/ Izaya pun positif merasa gay, dan mungkin ini akibat dari si kembar yang suka ke apartemennya hanya untuk membaca komik yaoi. #TAKABURC [by Lily Kotegawa and Panda Dayo]


**(C) Ryougo Narita.**

 **AU. Typo(s), etc.**

 **Story (c) Lily Kotegawa (starter) and Panda Dayo (finisher)**

 **Dedicated for #TAKABURC**

.

.

Izaya positif gay.

Itu yang dirinya sendiri simpulkan, setidaknya dalam beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat dimana ia merasa _blushing_ sendiri ketika tak sengaja melihat Heiwajima Shizuo telanjang dada. Dan tentu saja, jangan tanya dimana Izaya melihatnya karena hal itu akan dijelaskan secara singkat di beberapa paragraf berikutnya.

Oleh karena itu pula, Izaya berakhir di sebuah bar. Tak peduli dengan tugas skripsi yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari hingga _deadline_. Ia ingin melupakan sejenak analisis orientasi seksualnya.

"Kau datang lagi."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menoleh. Mendapati sesosok junior di kampus yang sama dengannya.

"Kau sendiri juga datang lagi."

Izaya menyesap _cocktail_. Memandang lelaki berambut biru tua itu dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu manik matanya terpaku pada sebuah bekas luka yang kelihatannya masih baru.

"Kupikir kau sudah berhenti jadi masokis dan mau bermalam dengan pria lain. Rupanya kau masih sama saja ya, bocah Kuronuma."

Lelaki berambut biru tua itu tertawa hambar. Satu gelas anggur ia pesan, dan Izaya masih memperhatikannya.

"Namanya juga cinta. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Walau bocah Ryugamine itu tidak menyukaimu, huh? Sungguh ironi."

Lelaki bermarga Kuronuma itu hanya mengukir senyum pahit. Sedotan dalam gelasnya ia putar-putar. Dan helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tahu Mikado-senpai memang tidak menyukaiku. Ia menyukai Anri-senpai. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya dan perasaan ini membuatku gila."

Izaya hanya tertawa kecil. Manusia di depannya ini cukup menarik.

"Yah, kalau begitu semoga beruntung."

Dan Izaya pun beranjak dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Kuronuma Aoba yang masih ingin menggalau di bar. Ada rasa tidak nyaman dalam hati Izaya, karena percakapan sederhana itu cukup membuatnya teringat pada si protozoa ―Heiwajima Shizuo.

.

Sebenarnya, Izaya belum pernah mengalami jatuh cinta dan kesimpulan bahwa dia adalah seorang _gay_ hanyalah analisis belaka. Mungkin saja, analisis ini tercipta berkat dua adik kembarnya yang kerap kali datang ke apartemennya secara random sambil membawa komik _yaoi_ R-18 untuk disembunyikan dari Orang Tua mereka.

Ah, bahkan adiknya yang baru berumur 18 tahun itu sudah memiliki komik yaoi R-18 dari entah kapan Izaya tak mau tahu. Sementara Izaya yang sudah berumur lebih dari 18 tahun itu tidak memiliki hal-hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan pornografi.

Terdengar tidak mungkin. Tapi Izaya sendiri lebih senang menonton DVD porno dengan teman-temannya ―setidaknya itu lebih murah dan menghemat. Lagipula, temannya cukup mesum semua.

"Apa yang kupikirkan sih?"

Padahal tadinya, Izaya berniat mengajak Shizuo untuk berantem. Tapi sesampainya di depan rumah Shizuo, Izaya bisa melihat pemiliknya yang kegerahan sambil menyalakan kipas dari jendela. Hal itu membuat Izaya _blushing_ , tak bisa untuk tidak memikirkannya, dan ada rasa dag-dig-dug di dada ―tapi lebih dasyat dari sebelumnya.

"Kurasa aku sudah gila."

"Bukannya dari dulu Iza-nii memang sudah gila?"

Satu dari adik kembarnya menyahut. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, mereka datang hanya untuk membaca komik yaoi.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang begitu, aku akan mengadukan kalian pada Ayah dan Ibu."

"Eh, jangan gitu dong! Lagi pula dari awal Iza-nii memang gila, kan? Sebentar-sebentar sudah ngajak Shizuo-san berantem. Kami bahkan berspekulasi bahwa Iza-nii diam-diam jatuh cinta pada Shizuo-san tapi tidak mau mengakuinya. Iya, kan?"

Yang berkacamata langsung menyenggol saudari kembarnya yang masih _stay cool_ di tempat.

"Iya."

Jawaban yang begitu pendek. Namun cukup menohok hati Izaya.

"Kalian sudah kebanyakan membaca yaoi. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur."

Satu komentar meluncur dari bibir Izaya. Disertai uapan lebar beberapa detik berikutnya.

"Kalau Iza-nii sebegitu yakinnya merasa tidak gila dan tidak homo, kenapa Iza-nii tidak coba saja bilang benci ke Shizuo-san? Kurasa Iza-nii tidak pernah mengatakan itu pada Shizuo-san, padahal kalian sudah sering kali kejar-kejaran di koridor kampus seperti anjing dan kucing."

.

Mendadak Izaya langsung memikirkan percakapan singkat dengan adiknya semalam selekas bangun tidur dan menyibak tirai jendela. Si kembar sudah pulang entah jam berapa dan sebuah sup miso hadir di meja makannya ―mungkin tanda terimakasih dari mereka karena telah diizinkan untuk menumpang sementara di apartemennya.

 _Kalau Iza-nii sebegitu yakinnya merasa tidak gila dan tidak homo, kenapa Iza-nii tidak coba saja bilang benci ke Shizuo-san?_

Izaya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Adiknya yang berkacamata itu memang sialan. Lagi pula Izaya sendiri juga sudah membencinya sejak lama. Jadi buat apa Izaya mengatakan hal yang sudah pasti seperti itu?

Izaya lalu melakukan hal paling konyol dalam hidup keesokan harinya, berkonsultasi pada Shinra, sahabat karibnya yang berada di fakultas kedokteran. Mereka berbincang di kantin kampus dengan mode bisik-bisik seakan bila rahasia bocor akan terjadi perang dunia selanjutnya. Disertai dengan jus jeruk porsi dua.

"Tidak salah lagi, kau memang jatuh cinta." Simpul Shinra sambil menyeruput jusnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius menanggapi cerita pemuda raven itu. Izaya memasang tablo untuk sepersekian detik sebelum tersadar kembali akan ucapan temannya.

"H-hah?" Izaya mengorek telinga, memastikan ia tidak perlu ke dokter THT. Meski ia berharap tuli ketika mendengar penuturan Shinra tadi.

Shinra mengerling nakal, "Tapi, bukannya kalian―"

"Shinra."

Shinra tertawa pelan, "Kau tahu? Itu yang pertama kali kurasakan saat bertemu Celty, aduh manisnya."

Izaya tidak peduli Shinra mau pacaran dengan siapa. Bahkan dengan mahasiswi yang koma sejak dua bulan lalu akibat kecelakaan.

"Bukannya dia selalu menolakmu?" Izaya mengingatkan. Memang, Celty selalu menolak Shinra mentah-mentah di manapun dan kapanpun. _Hahaha. Kasihan sekali kau, kawan._

"Jangan hancurkan fantasiku, teman." Desis pemuda berkacamata itu kala diingatkan akan sebuah kenyataan terpahit dalam hidupnya. Izaya saja yang tak pernah mengerti situasinya dan selalu _denial_ akan hatinya sendiri karena tidak pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta yang sesungguhnya.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Izaya ingin segera mencari solusi atas perasaan aneh yang dinamakan cinta ini. Seperti mengganjal dalam hati dan membuatnya tidak fokus, bahkan setelah meminum akua.

"Katakan isi hatimu pada―" bahkan Shinra belum selesai bicara ketika Izaya tidak mau mendengar perkataannya lebih lanjut.

"Tidak akan."

Shinra disiram jus jeruk.

.

.

Izaya tidak sudi.

Bagaimana caranya menghilangkan perasaan konyol ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Tiap kali ia teringat Shizuo, saat itu juga ia membenci dirinya.

Kenapa?

 _Kenapa harus Shizuo?_

Kenapa bukan idol kampus mereka, Sonohara Anri?

Kenapa ia tidak jatuh cinta pada wanita seperti halnya Shinra?!

Izaya pusing pala berbi.

Izaya sekarang sedang linglung akibat perkataan Shinra tadi. Ia terus saja berjalan menyusuri koridor tanpa memperhatikan. Tanpa atensi, ia lalu menubruk seseorang tanpa sengaja.

"Ah, ma―"

 _The wind is blowing._

He-Heiwajima Shizuo!

"Kutu brengsek. Kau cari gara-gara denganku?"

Rahasia umum bila mereka selalu begini tiap kali bertemu. Ceritanya sedikit panjang, tapi inilah yang akan terjadi. Mereka akan memainkan drama murahan Tom and Jerry ke sana ke sini hingga lelah sendiri.

Shizuo menatapnya berang, penuh aura intimidasi― sebenarnya kesal level tinggi. Tiap kali melihat Izaya membuatnya iritasi.

Ya Tuhan Yang Maha Pengasih lagi Maha Penyayang, Izaya tidak mengerti kenapa Shinra mengatakan ia jatuh cinta pada monster satu ini! Izaya tidak paham! Pasti ada yang salah, pasti! Untuk saat ini, Izaya percaya Tuhan walau nanti lupa lagi.

"Shizu-chan, kau yang tidak melihatku. Apa aku tidak terlihat di matamu?"

 _Mungkin begitu._

Shizuo menggemerutukkan gigi.

"I―ZA―YA!"

Shizuo membuang puntung rokok di mulutnya dan hendak memburu Izaya. Namun Izaya dengan cekatan menghindar dan melempar tawa mengejek kepadanya.

"Shizu-chan, jangan kasar-kasar padaku!"

Saat ini, Izaya tidak mau memikirkan tentang perasaannya, selama ia masih bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan monster tercintanya.

 _Nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang engkau dustakan._

.

.

 **end.**

.

.

 **A/N** : maaf mb ly hahahaha kok ini kmprt #sujud

Thanks for read

Siluman panda


End file.
